Smooth Like Chocolate
by CsillaDream
Summary: Mika works in a candy store and one day meets Yuu, an employee from a department store, while he's on break. After finishing the transaction, Yuu accidentally says he loves him. MikaYuu!AU


**Csilla: A short (and silly) Tumblr-inspired one-shot~**

 **Warning: since this takes place in a candy shop, the cavity-inducing fluff is at quite dangerous levels ;D**

* * *

October is a busy month for us, or so my manager says. In my opinion, every month is busy. January consist of people buying their late Christmas candy or Valentine's candy early. February of last-minute shoppers for Valentine's Day or White's Day candy early. March for late White's Day or pre-ordering our limited-edition spring candy. April and May consist of everyone buying/picking up that candy or demanding for some. June, July and August are kids' months – we constantly get floods of children grabbing whatever candy they can and begging their parents/babysitters to buy it.

A lot of tears and a throbbing headache later, I'm forced to ring them out. September is often teens or adults appearing during their lunch hour to buy some candy for later or Halloween candy early. Or delinquents showing up at odd hours consistently throughout the day. October for last minute Halloween candy. November used to be filled with people looking to buy some early Christmas candy, but last year my boss thought it would be a _great_ idea to create some festive Thanksgiving candy. My near death experience as I continuously collapsed into a jumble of limbs the entrance way of my apartment was the result of that _brilliant_ idea.

I did my best to stifle a yawn as I rung up the colorful bags of Halloween candy before smiling, "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yeah..." The woman sighed, clearly worn out from whatever work she had done -or had to deal with.

I pressed the 'total' button on my register before telling her that the total was '$35.67'. I watched as she fished her debit card out of her wallet and I quickly pressed the 'EBT' button on my register.

As quickly as her receipt printed out, she was out the door with her candy. I muttered obscenities under my breath before turning to my next customer, who I immediately noticed had the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen. I felt myself grow warm at that thought before pushing it aside, "Hello, did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yeah," He raised his hand to cover his mouth, but not before I caught sight of the beginnings of a yawn.

I stifled another as I scanned his candy, "Alright, your total is $15.50" I explained before he handed over a twenty dollar bill.

"$4.50 is your change," I held out his change, which he quickly grabbed before stuffing it into the pocket of his black pants.

Now I was willing to believe that I was so exhausted that I misheard him as he thanked me, but his reaction as he swung around a few feet away was proof enough that I had _actually_ heard right:

"Thanks, love you"

A deep red blush colored his cheeks as his mouth open and closed like a fish out of water, it was surprisingly cute on him. I felt the need to make this situation -that was clearly caused by long hours and crappy bosses- a little playful: "I think I should at least buy your candy before you start saying stuff like that,"

I watched with mild amusement as the color in his face returned to normal and a smile spread on his face, "I can't believe I just said that… god, I must be so tired. That was cute of you, though" He laughed before heading out the door. Oh god, what a beautiful sound! I don't think I've ever heard such a beautiful sound before.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face as I wondered if he would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Well its a new day and I haven't seen him yet, I pouted as I sat outside. It was a nice enough day to take my fifteen minute break outside. The breeze was not too warm nor too cold.

"I hope he shows up today..." I muttered under my breath as I popped another peanut butter-filled pretzel in my mouth. After being in a candy shop all day, the last thing I wanted was anything near the sweet spectrum.

Footsteps approached me before stopping and before I looked up to see who it was, I heard: "Hi again..." _His voice._

Sure enough when I glanced up, I met those stunning green eyes again and the moment I did: a smile spread on my face.

"Here for more candy?" I asked with a chuckle, earning one of his in response.

I stood up, there was only five minutes left of my break after all, as he replied: "Yeah… need the sugar to handle working in hell," with a playful note in his voice.

"Have you seen the place I work? I think this constitutes as hell," I joked, ushering towards the front door.

We headed in and I watched as he picked a chocolate-covered pretzel off one of the displays before heading over to the counter. I snickered as a thought occurred to me before walking over to his side, he gave me a curious look that I quickly dismissed with a smile.

When we finally got up to the counter, I waited until the moment for my co-worker to tell him his total: "One dollar"

Before he could pull the single bill out of his wallet, I quickly place one of my own down on the counter: "Don't worry about it, it's on me" I could feel a smug smile spreading across my features.

He laughed. Oh god, that sound again! It should be illegal to for a laugh to sound that beautiful.

"Oh man, I really do love you" His green eyes sparkled as he grabbed his chocolate-covered pretzel off the counter.

I walked him to the front of the store, "You know with all the love confession you've been making, you still haven't told me your name" I teased him, earning another deep red flooded his face before he replied.

"Yuuichiro, but Yuu is fine..."

"Mikaela or Mika, if you prefer" Without much else to talk about, we stood there avoiding eye contact before suddenly words were falling out of my mouth, without giving me a chance to stop them: "Did you want to go out sometime? After work, maybe?"

"Sure, so when do you get off?" Needless to say, I was late getting back to work, but that didn't matter: I have a late night rendezvous with Yuu tonight after work.

* * *

 **Csilla: Now back to Twist in our Story, if you haven't read it, check it out either here or on AO3**


End file.
